Watch out, Black!
by Mr. Corso
Summary: Do you really think Black can date any girl he wants?
1. Chapter One

_**Author's note:** This story seems to be a bit unfinished, but I actually never meant for it to be… and there's no much sense in it either, hehe… It's just that if I haven't written it down and placed here, I guess, it would have been pretty easy to tell what my best friend's nightmare would be about… :)_

**WATCH OUT, BLACK!**

_For Kate_

A tall and definitely very strict teacher was walking between the student's desks, checking their homework. Every single time he was passing by a child, he considered to be absolutely ignorant of his subject, he stretched out his neck, that was already long enough, trying to find all the possible mistakes in his or her essay, even if there were none.

At such moments he looked pretty much like a giraffe in a safari park eager to reach for something in the visitor's car… but no one dared laughing at professor Rainy – you could have considered yourself to be lucky if you only got a detention after that…

However, there still were students who made professor lose his temper without even committing anything that was 'out of order' in that bloody classroom. And Melody Morgan was one of them.

She was a cheerful girl with straight shoulder-length auburn hair and sparkling dark-brown eyes that you might have considered to be black even if were standing just beside her. There was something special about her eyes… at least, everyone thought there was… no matter what happened, they continued smiling… but unfortunately at lessons (especially if it was Arithmancy) you weren't given any points for how amazing your eyes were…

Suddenly somebody tapped her on the shoulder and Melody turned around to see professor Rainy there.

'Well… well… well, Ms. Morgan! Homework's not done again,' his eyes furiously flashed.

'I'm sorry, professor,' weakly babbled the girl. 'I haven't understood the topic well enough.'

No wonder, her words didn't sound surprising or unique to professor – almost every student was explaining his undone homework like that, although Melody wasn't lying…

'You've always been a perfect student, Ms. Morgan, I'm disappointed,' professor Rainy drifted away in the direction of his desk. 'Ten points will be taken from Slytherin!'

Someone laughed behind her. Melody turned to look. Well, of course, who else could that be? James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black… Black… yes, he was really handsome, she had to admit that, but not more… Melody rolled her eyes and turned away.

The bell rang.

'For homework… read three next chapters and write an essay on them,' professor Rainy sniffed scornfully. 'Those who have failed to do their task for today are to finish it by the next lesson as well.'

Melody shook her head: everything was getting from bad to worse… especially for her, for a Slytherin prefect. She looked up at her twin-sister, a Gryffindor.

'Hey, what's up with you, Mel?' a girl, who seemed to be Melody's pure reflection, headed in her direction.

'Nothing,' answered Melody, putting a great stack of parchment away.

'You've never failed to understand that stuff before…'

'Look, do you care?' said Melody sharply. 'So I did this time. Is there something else, Donnie?'

'Well, yeah,' her sister turned pink. 'Have I told you I'm going out with Black tomorrow?'

'With Sirius Black?' Melody blinked.

Donnie nodded.

'But… he's such an idiot?!'

Donnie's eyes flashed with anger.

'How can you say so? He's…'

'One of the coolest guys in Hogwarts and at least half of the girls at school are going crazy about his good looks,' finished for her Melody. 'You've never got a feeling it may be sometimes stupid - mixing up with the crowd of stupid fans, have you?'

'You're just jealous,' Donnie yelled, 'I won't be surprised if it appears that you're fancying that moody Snape…'

'Whom?' Melody was surprised so much she had nothing else to say. 'Stop embarrassing yourself! We're just friends…'

She continued, already in whisper:

'And, for Merlin's sake, stop yelling!'

However, she doubted that her twin had heard her – Black presented Donnie with such a friendly look…

'So… see you tomorrow,' finally said Donnie, turned on her heel and hurried away.

'Wait, what do you mean – tomorrow? Aren't you going to the music class tonight?'

But her sister didn't answer her.

'So, Black charmed your little Madonna as well?' muttered Severus Snape darkly behind her back.

'Don't call her Madonna,' Melody furiously nodded. 'She hates her full name.'

'And you're just gonna watch them?' Snape calmly gazed at his Slytherin friend.

'Do I have a choice?' Melody grinned. 'Is there actually any chance for a filthy Slytherin to convince her noble sister, who's in fact a Gryffindor, that Black is a…'

'Don't,' Severus laughed. 'You don't know enough swear words.'

Melody smiled.

'Anyway… You'll help me with that Arithmancy, won't you?'

'Sure,' said Severus, as they left the classroom and went to Hogwarts grounds. 'What are you thinking of?'

'I'm thinking… I'm thinking about Donnie and Black,' answered Melody furiously eyeing her sister, who was talking to Potter and Lupin by an oak. 'I must stop her, right?'

'If you're asking me, than – yes,' Severus beamed.

'Well, I'll think about it…'

They sat down under a small bush.

'So… Arithmancy,' Snape opened their textbook on the first page. 'The most important thing you've got to understand is…'

He continued for about ten minutes, but Melody didn't listen. If there was something important than it was her sister dating Sirius Black, and miss Morgan didn't like the way her sister trusted that guy.

She had to stop Donnie from making that mistake. She had to make her move. But when?

_(In the meantime)_

'Hey, Donnie,' Black greeted the girl. 'What's that you're talking about, ha?'

Donnie turned red; Lupin rolled his eyes and slowly walked away in the shadow; James presented Melody's sister with a significant look and joined Remus and Peter.

'So, what were you talking about with James and Lupin?' Sirius smiled cheerfully.

'Oh, well…' said Donnie excitedly. 'We've been talking about tomorrow…'

'About tomorrow?' Sirius sounded surprised. 'With James?'

'Yeah.'

'You didn't change your mind, did you?' Black didn't look afraid though. 'Well?'

'No, of coarse, I didn't!'

'Well, I'll be really looking forward to…'

He leaned over her…

Now! That was it! Melody stood up, leaving Severus in surprise, and ran to them. She hoped she'll be in time and Black won't manage to kiss Donnie.

'Black, get away from my sister,' Melody suddenly felt strange fury boiling inside her. 'And move away before I hex you!'

'Mel? What are you doing?' shrieked Donnie.

'Shut up, Donnie,' - Melody looked into Sirius's eyes; he seemed to be shocked by something. 'How dare you Black playing tricks with my sister? You know perfectly well, just as well as I do, that tomorrow you'll go out with Donnie and the day after tomorrow you'll be kissing Molly from Ravenclaw!'

'What?' – Black still couldn't understand what was happening.

'Go to your tower, Donnie,' Melody was surprised – her twin didn't object.

'Hey, Donnie! Wait, where are you going?' Black hesitated for a moment. 'Get away from us, will you? Go to your dear precious Snivelly, you hear m…'

'_Impedimenta!'_ Melody took out her wand before Black'd finished his sentence.

The spell knocked Sirius off his feet and Melody looked around to see where his friends were, however they must have entered the castle so that they wont hinder Black and his girl friend.

Black was still to lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Melody moved closer to him with her wand raised.

'I think I've made myself clear,' she said, already feeling responsible.

'Inescapably clear,' muttered Black with an odd grin on his face.

Melody turned on her heel and headed towards the bush, under which Snape was sitting. She knew that if Black wanted to get his revenge, she would have been already moaning in the Hospital Wing, however he didn't even take out his wand, didn't even swear…

She sat down next to Severus again. Strange, now she felt guilty.


	2. Chapter Two

Sirius quickly walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, however it was so noisy in there that Black hurried into the boy's dormitory strait away. He really hoped to pass unnoticed… And as soon as the door was closed, he collapsed on his bed.

He was angry! Angry! Angry! What was with that bloody Slytherin girl?! And Snivelly… he was watching her hexing him all the time!

Black reached for his diary that was lying on a small table by his bed.

'Monday: Rachel Minor… Tuesday: Kerry Mumbley… Wednesday: Clara Hammond,' Sirius gazed at the pages darkly. 'Well, yeah… there was some true in what Melody'd said, but…'

Sirius weakly breathed out a quiet swear.

'Poor Donnie. She must be feeling really down,' he thought.

Sirius hid the diary back. He wished Melody was _a boy_… That was a strange wish, but if Donnie's twin wasn't a girl he would have at least defended himself and fought back. Girls… He could never raise his hand on a girl, though on the other hand Severus was there as well… so there was still a chance to get his revenge…

He started as the door suddenly sprang open.

'Hey, why didn't you wait for us?' James excitedly looked at Black.

'Yeah, how did it go?' Lupin didn't sound interested though.

'Did you kiss her?' Peter Pettigrew servile voice made Sirius wrinkle.

'Well,' he looked annoyed, 'it was horrible, we had no time to kiss, as her dear beloved twin turned up to save her and I was cruelly hexed and… you want me to continue?'

'No, please,' Remus looked concerned.

'Wait, you mean… is her sister that Slytherin girl with a prefect badge, who has auburn hair and big dark eyes?' asked Peter.

'They are twins, Wormtail!' said Sirius briskly. 'Obviously, she looks just like Donnie!'

'Anyway, what exactly did she say?' James sat down next to Black.

'She called me an evil bastard who enjoys using innocent girls' said Sirius.

'Well, you can't say she was wrong, can you?' Remus laughed quietly. 'You are kind of… our Don Juan De Marco…'

'What about Donnie?' asked James. 'Aren't you gonna do something?'

Sirius turned away for a moment. He'd been bating almost every girl in Hogwarts and only with Donnie Morgan he now seemed to have a problem. But it just happened so that she was the only one, who did mean something to him.

'Yeah, I s'pose,' he suddenly stood up. 'Wait here, Okay?'

Sirius hurried down the stairs into the common Room again. It was still full of Gryffindors, despite the fact that it was already late enough, but e didn't care: Donnie wasn't anywhere in the room anyway.

'Hey… em… Evans,' Sirius tapped a pretty red-haired girl on a shoulder, 'have you seen Morgan? Donnie Morgan?'

'She went to sleep, Black,' Evans didn't even look up at him. 'Leave her alone.'

'Thank you, Evans,' Sirius tried to stay polite, 'but I think I'll decide myself what to do. Dormitory number 7, right?'

Lily stayed silent, but Black already didn't need her answer – he knew he was right. So he quickly moved to the girl's rooms. He knew, there was some protecting spell put upon the stairs, however it didn't work and in several seconds Sirius was already standing before the door with '7th course' written across its top.

For a moment he could feel an odd sucking sensation in his stomach, and he hoped it wasn't fear… though what possibly could he, Sirius Black, be afraid of? After a short pause he opened the door.

_(At that very moment in the girl's dormitory...)_

Donnie was lying quietly on her bed, all alone in that dark empty room, trying to remain calm and not to smash her bag against the wall. Long arrows of moonlight flew from the window and hit her in the face, cooling down somehow.

Donnie felt abandoned, the afternoon scene was still standing before her eyes. Jesus, it seemed to be so right… with Black kissing her… She couldn't believe everything her dear twin had said. Black was the best guy she'd ever known… so how could he?! Right, he couldn't.

Donnie smiled sadly. She'll probably stay here tomorrow, do her homework, and probably won't go on a date, 'cause it was obviously canceled now.

The door opened and someone came in, Donnie however didn't turn to face the person. It must had been Lily Evans or Tonks or… strange, the steps were too quiet and careful, as if that someone had never been in the girl's dormitory before, or wasn't supposed to come here… but who cares…

'Donnie? Donnie, is that you?' Morgan started with the sound of that voice she loved so much… she suddenly turned around, on her back.

'You're not supposed to be here, Sirius,' she said dully. 'It's out of order.'

'I don't care about it,' he set on his knees by her bed.

'Is there anything you do care about?'

Sirius hesitated for a moment, as if thinking whether to say something that was on his mind for the several past hours, or not.

'You,' said he finally, he could hear her taking a deep breath.

'You know, you're lucky there's no one else here,' Donnie started as Sirius took her by the hand.

'Hehe… well, I guess I am,' Sirius nodded. 'What are you thinking of?'

'Are we going out tomorrow?'

'Yes, if you still feel like it,' Sirius waited in… was it fear? He hoped it wasn't.

'You know, I've never felt so excited before about going on a date,' Donnie smiled softly.

'That makes the two of us,' Sirius squeezed her hand a bit. 'I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.'

He quietly stood up and walked out into the Common Room. Everything now seemed to be perfect, just perfect.

_(At that very moment in the Slytherin Common Room...)_

Melody unenthusiastically stared at a row of horrible formulas Severus was writing on the parchment for her. That clearly wasn't her day. The only thought that did cheer her up was that tomorrow it was Saturday and she could go to Hogsmeade…

'Fuck, are you listening to me?' Snape looked up at her in anger.

'Yeah… I still don't understand a thing,' she giggled. 'No offence.'

'I must admit it – you're helpless,' Severus grinned so tenderly that Melody felt scared for a moment. 'I feel good though.'

'Why so?' Melody gazed at him in surprise.

'You've pissed of Black, isn't that something I should celebrate?' Snape leaned back in his chair.

'Hmmm… may be,' said Melody, she wasn't sure.

'I'm telling you, Black is such a…'

'Yeah, sure… if you say so… hey! What the hell was that!?' whispered Melody, just because she had no power to shout – Severus suddenly hugged her and their lips met… then she shut up…

They continued kissing for ages and the world seemed to stop… and somewhere deep in her heart, unconsciously Melody thought that she might have even forgiven Donnie for fancying Black… 'cause it felt so good…


End file.
